The Three L's
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Fiona is looking for that special somebody. She thinks she's found that in Charlie, but is Charlie truly who she says? Fiona's best friend Imogen seems to be very interested in her and Charlie's relationship, but why? It's because she witnesses something she isn't supposed to. Will she admit to Fiona what she saw and what will she do about these new feelings? Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1 - Nice Girls Finish Last

**I'm always looking for Fimogen stories because they're just too damn cute! There doesn't seem to be many fics that are more than a one shot, so I thought, why not just try and write one?! The key word is trying, since I am unsure of my writing abilities. I know I'm an okay writer, but am I really a respectable writer? Who knows! Just tell me if you want me to continue. There's no way I can write a single one shot and leave it. I just can't for some reason! It irks me... Well I hope you all enjoy! That is, if anyone happens to read my story xD**

* * *

FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

_**(Friday, February 1, 2013.)**_

Imogen's P.o.v -  
_Jealousy. It's an interesting emotion. You don't want to feel it, but once it occurs, it's very difficult to stop. Just who am I jealous of? I'm envious of a certain girl named Charlie, because she has stolen Fiona Coyne's heart. It was never a question of if I was gay, straight, or bi. The real question is if I have feelings for Fiona, and I obviously do. I would never do anything to intervene between Fiona and Charlie. That's not who I am and I don't want to be known as an instigator._

_The thing is, I hardly know anything about Charlie in the first place. All I know is that she doesn't go to school anymore, she's really pretty, and Fiona is under her spell. But something doesn't feel right with her. I'm not trying to point out her flaws, (everyone has flaws) but something is off with her, as much as I hate to admit it. They have my full support, unless I find out Charlie is causing Fiona pain in anyway._

_I'm still at home currently. I have to get to school and face Fiona. Of course she thinks everything is okay, which it is, well mostly. . ._

FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

_**(Degrassi)**_

"Imogen, you won't believe what happened yesterday," Fiona said with happiness reaching her eyes.

"I am guessing it has to do with a certain female named Charlie?"

Fiona nods in confirmation and is smiling from ear to ear. "Charlie asked me to be her girlfriend! I totally wasn't expecting it, but you know me, I love surprises. Well, the good ones at least."

_I knew this was coming eventually. Those two hit it off and it was just a matter of time, but it still hurts. I have to be happy for the both of them though._ "That's great Fiona," I say rather quickly, and without much emotion.

Fiona gives me a strange look before continuing on. _Oh no, she definitely noticed my behavior and now I'm going to get drilled._ "Why do I have a feeling that you're not that happy for us?"

She looks so sad and it breaks my heart knowing I am the cause.

"I am happy for you. I just want you to be careful."

"Careful? Why do I need to be careful around Charlie? She's done nothing but tell me how beautiful I am and be there when I need her most. Why do you question that?!"

Now I've done it. She's mad at me and I could have prevented the whole scenario.

I move closer to Fiona, intentionally looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm only looking out for your best-"

Fiona rips out of our gaze. "Best interest, my ass! Why are you acting this way? Are you jealous that I have someone, and you don't? Are you afraid you'll lose me to her?"

We're right in the middle of the Degrassi hallways, so I know people can probably overhear us, but I don't care now.

_I'm acting this way because I have feelings for you too and I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret. I'm jealous that she gets to hold your hand and kiss you whenever she wants to. I'm afraid you'll pick Charlie over me and forgot all about me. There are so many fears I have and I can't even admit to Fiona that I have feelings for her... _

"I don't want you to get hurt and honestly, I'm afraid of losing you to Charlie," I state truthfully.

"You're hurting me now by acting this way! We're best friends, so there's no way I would ever leave you!"

_Best friends; that's all we are. It's funny; a couple months ago those words would have thrilled me. Now I want to be more than just Fiona's best friend. I want to be what Charlie is to her. I want to date Fiona Coyne and I don't care what anyone else says. I've never cared what anyone thinks and being with a girl wouldn't change anything. But Fiona would never see me in that way and that's the hardest part; knowing that you'll never have a chance with someone who is so close to you.  
_  
I step even closer to Fiona and I can feel her breath hitch. I take her hands in mine. "I am sorry for hurting you. That's not my intention. I don't even know why I think you would drop me for Charlie. I'll still see you at school. I guess I'm scared of losing people because of not having a mom around_." I'm also terrified that if I told you my feelings, it would ruin our friendship forever.  
_  
"Aww, Imogen, I'm sorry, I didn't know that about you. You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine making it through the year without you."

"You couldn't know because I hadn't ever told you about my family. You're my best friend too and I'm so lucky to have met you."

"Aww Immy." Fiona closes the distance with a hug. I love her embrace and the smell of her hair is so intoxicating. _Ah, it's vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. _

_Charlie better not take Fiona for granted. I hope she knows how lucky she is to get an opportunity to be with Fiona. Actually, she's more than lucky; she should be absolutely thankful for getting to be with Fiona. I will sit on the sidelines like a best friend and be there for Fiona, even if it hurts me, I just want her happiness.  
_  
_So the saying really is true... Nice girls do finish last. _

FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

* * *

**How was chapter 1?! Should I keep going? Or was it horrendous? Feedback is always good! :) Thanks peeps!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Can Blind the Good Ones

**:) Pretty good response to my first Fimogen story! Yaaaay:D Thanks for reviewing everyone. You guys make my day and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Obviously, I'm continuing the fic, but I'm not sure how long I want it to be. What do you all think?**

**Well either way, I'm thankful to anyone who took the time to read my story. It's a habit of mine to respond to all your comments because I sincerely appreciate the feedback, whether it's negative or positive. I always have room to improve, so I don't mind receiving constructive criticism. You guys are the best! :D  
**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Yup, I will continue writing and thank you! I'm overjoyed to see you liked it.**

**CuteHarmony: Haha, thanks. I will keep writing this fic and it makes me satisfied knowing you want to read more!**

**boonee94: It's greatly appreciated, and I'll be sure to add some more chapters!**

**dragonspirit: For sure, I'll be making this a multi fic. I have read part of Spark of Love, so thanks for the recommendation:) Hope you like this chapter!**

**76southgirl: Yay, good to know you already love my story and it's only the first one! :D Thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as he first!**

**lol: Good to hear you like it and thank you.**

**Guest: I think what you said was a compliment, so thanks? You said awesome at the end, so I'm going to take your comment as a plus! I'm still really confused, but thanks for your review anyways.**

* * *

FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

Fiona's P.o.v -  
_I've fallen head over heels for Charlie. Charlie is amazing and I couldn't ask for anything more out of a person. She's there for me when I need her to be and there's this mysterious factor about her that is so alluring. It's exciting; it's new and it gives me chills, but in the best way possible. Every time I see her and she holds me, I fall deeper under her spell and I just get lost. I can't help it. She's gorgeous and I know I may be moving a little fast, but she's the first girl I have ever been with and I can't help but think she might be the one. Everything is going so well with Charlie, so I'll have to keep the positive thoughts going. I'm perfectly content with Charlie now, but someone else is confusing me to a great degree._

Imogen Moreno.

One of my best friends and the reason why senior year is going so well for me.

She is acting so strangely around me. It's almost as if she doesn't approve of Charlie and I dating, which makes no sense. I thought she'd be the first one to congratulate us, and that's why I told her before anyone, even Eli. And I knew him long before I knew Imogen. That just goes to show how far mine and Imogen's friendship has come. At first I thought she was a bit strange, but everyone is weird in their own way and it's not a bad thing to be different. She's taught me that being myself is better than faking who you are because then no one gets to know the real you.

She says she's happy for me, but she looked far from happy when I told her the good news. I'm not going to stop hanging out with Imogen just because I have a girlfriend now. Is she mad that I didn't introduce her to Charlie? I can do that in a heartbeat and I will, but not if she's acting this way. I just want to know what's up with my best friend. My love for Charlie won't put up a wall between mine and Imogen's friendship if I have anything to say about it.

Love isn't blinding me. Love is showing me that I can be myself and still be content with my life.

FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

_**(Fiona's loft)**_

I get home from the dot, but I hear something, or more accurately, I hear someone in the loft!

"Who's there?! Come out this instant or I'll call the police on you!" I shout in complete terror.

A figure comes out from the shadows and I'm relieved it's not a burglar.

"Sorry Fiona, it's just me," Charlie states.

"How did you get in? I thought I locked the door and I haven't given you a key yet."

"Fiona, the door was unlocked and I just wanted to surprise you with these!" She pulls out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and hands them to me.

_I could have sworn I locked the door. I always do. But that's so sweet of her! I totally wasn't expecting flowers! _

I tackle Charlie into a hug and kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you Charlie. I love them."

"I love you." Charlie reaches up and caresses my cheek. Then she kisses me full on the lips and I melt into the kiss.

_How could anything be more perfect than this? This is what love is and I treasure every single moment with Charlie. _

We break the kiss, due to lack of air and just smile at each other.

"You're amazing Charlie," I say in awe and adoration.

"I know," Charlie jokes. "I'm lucky I get to be with someone as beautiful and intelligent as you. And I get to have you all to myself."

"Stop, it! You're making me blush," I tell her, my cheeks heating up at the same time.

Charlie smirks at me. "But you're just too cute when you blush."

"Thanks. It means a lot coming from you," I tease and poke her nose. She laughs at my response. _I love the sound of her laugh and I hope I can make her laugh every day._

"I was wondering if you'd like to stay for a movie marathon, since you're already here," I inquire. _I'm hoping she says yes because she seems to be busy a lot of the time and we don't always get to spend time together when we want to. _

She looks at me sympathetically and I know what her answer is going to be. "Unfortunately I can't stay tonight. I really wish I could, but I have an important matter I have to take care of. Why don't you call that girl Imogen? I'm sure she'd love to spend time with you. I think she's lucky to have a best friend such as you!"

"Okay fine, I will, but I'd rather spend the night cuddling with you," I pout amusingly.

Charlie hugs me again "I'm sure you would," she says, winking.

"Stop winking at me. You're making it harder to say bye. You better go before I keep you captive."

"Is that a threat Miss Coyne?! I like this side of you," Charlie flirts openly.

"It's a threat, but I'm probably not very threatening to anyone."

"No you're not Fiona, but I love you anyways."

"Whatever. I'm going to go call Imogen. I'll see you later."  
I plant a kiss on her neck and then give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bye Charlie. I love you."

"I love you too."

FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN  
FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

Imogen's P.o.v -  
_I'm going to go apologize to Fiona for what I said about Charlie. I don't have the right to judge anybody, especially someone I don't know. It's someone Fiona cares for dearly and even if I don't like her, I have to respect her and be happy for the both of them. I have a gut feeling that she's hiding something, but maybe it's just that mysterious factor that Fiona keeps mentioning. I want to be so happy for Fiona, but these new feelings keep clashing and there's something holding me back from being truly happy for Fiona and Charlie. I have to get past this hurdle, so Fiona and I can go back to being the best friends that we are. _

I'm walking up to Fiona's apartment loft and I see Charlie exiting through the door. Her cellphone rings and she picks it up immediately, a scowl forming on her pretty face.

"I told you not to call me during the daytime. I'm outside of her apartment. This is severely bad timing on your part. Did I get what I need from the loft? Of course I did. I pull my weight and deliver ninety percent of the time. Am I going to drop this girl? No, I'm not. She's my girlfriend and I get that what I'm doing is wrong, but I honestly love this girl. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to admit the bad things I've done. It's going to be so difficult to tell the truth though."

"Look, I passed up a movie night with my girl to meet with you, so you better have something good to tell me when we meet up. I don't get to be with Fiona that often and I just passed up another opportunity. I have a chance to make a ton of money if I follow through with the plan. I'm in then. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

_I can't hear what the other person was saying to her at all, but I could clearly hear what Charlie was replying back. It did not sound too good at all. I came over to tell Fiona sorry, but I can't say sorry now. She's concealing a secret and I feel like she's going to hurt Fiona in the long run.  
_  
She starts walking my way and I attempt to briskly shuffle behind the wall. _I don't want her to see me. Not that she knows who I am, or at least I don't think she does. It's too late though; she sees me and grabs my arm. _

"You heard all of that, didn't you? You must be Imogen; Fiona's best friend."

_Her grip is strong, and I have a bad first impression of this Charlie that Fiona speaks so highly of. _

"Yes, I'm Imogen and I did hear all of that. Would you kindly let go of me? You're hurting my arm!"

She lets go of my arm finally and just sends a terrifying glare my direction.

"I know we're not meeting under the best circumstances and it sucks that we couldn't have that good first impression thing. If you're smart, you'll keep your mouth shut about what you weren't supposed to hear."

_That sounds like a real threat. She wouldn't blackmail me, would she? She just barely met me! Who is this girl and what's her deal? Why is she playing Fiona like some piece of a chess game? She should be amazed that Fiona wants to be with her. I would never take advantage of someone I'm in a relationship with, especially Fiona Coyne. Well, that is if I ever got a chance with her, which won't happen sadly. _

"I won't say anything to Fiona because I expect you to tell her the next time you have the opportunity to. If you don't tell her the next time, I will," I present to Charlie.

She glares at me even more harshly. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would and I will if you don't tell her whatever you're hiding."

"You'll regret it Imogen. I promise you. I can't tell Fiona even if I wanted to. So go ahead and tell her, but who's she going to believe? Her best friend or her girlfriend?"

I'm speechless now. _She has a real good point and I don't know what to say back.  
_  
"Umm..."

"Exactly. She'll take my word over yours any day. Good luck getting her to believe you." And with that, she left.

_What am I going to do? Love is blinding Fiona and there's nothing I can do to save her from getting hurt. . . . . What kind of bet friend am I?  
_  
FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN FIMOGEN

* * *

**I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! YEEEEEE :D**


End file.
